


Art for A Friend of Mine by rose_malmaison

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M, NCIS Reverse Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the story A Friend of Mine written by rose_malmaison for the NCIS Reverse Bang 2020
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang





	Art for A Friend of Mine by rose_malmaison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Friend of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586424) by [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison). 



> This is the artworks I created for the 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge. The first one is the modified version of the artwork that has been claimed by rose_malmaison. The others are additional artworks I created for that story.
> 
> The original artwork I submitted to the challenge has been created a while ago and is a favorite of mine. I hope you will enjoy the artwork as much as me and my friend cutsycat do. The idea behind the creation of the original artwork came from a chat between cutsycat and me. Back then, cutsycat challenged me to create a Tibbs artwork featuring a hot rod car. What came to my mind was to display Tony as a pinup on a hot rod car poster and to put this poster on a Gibbs’s basement wall. It was meant to be a joke with no intent to objectify Tony, I only wanted to show how good looking Tony is. Therefore, I sincerely hope I won’t offend anyone. 
> 
> I can tell you how much I enjoyed reading rose_malmaison’s story inspired by the original artwork I submitted to the Reverse Bang Challenge. I was tremendously surprised and pleased by the story written by Rose because I didn’t believe that such an awesome, dramatic and full of love story could be inspired by my somewhat joke of an artwork. I am in awe! I definitely recommend you reading A Friend of Mine, I am certain you won’t be disappointed. I can also tell you that Rose has found a plausible explanation for the presence of Tony’s picture in Gibbs’s basement. 
> 
> Thanks Rose for the story inspired by my artwork! It’s been a pleasure collaborating with you. I wish you success with your new posted story. 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Artworks for the story [A Friend of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586424/chapters/64819711) by rose_malmaison for the NCIS Reverse Bang 2020.

Summary:

Ever since the Calling was taken down, Tony feels as though the world has changed around him – and he's been left behind. Now Gibbs is pushing him away, and Tony doesn't know if he can stay at NCIS. But then he has one crazy night of hot sex with Gibbs, and soon after, he’s offered a great opportunity. That just makes everything all the more difficult.


End file.
